Jailed
by Lilisu
Summary: Enfance alternative d'Edward Elric. Hohenheim n'a jamais abandonné son premier fils et le garde enfermé, à l'écart de tout. Et quand Edward vient à l'apprendre... pas de yaoi!Terminé.


Jailed

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était là, prisonnier des ténèbres de cette crypte ? La seule source de lumière était la faille dans la roche à sa gauche. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de devenir fou. Il remua douloureusement une partie de son corps, il ne savait pas laquelle. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait. Ou plutôt à quoi il ne ressemblait pas. Il n'avait rien d'humain, c'était un monstre sans visage, une forme qu'il valait mieux ne pas apercevoir en plein jour. Il n'en pouvait rien, il était né ainsi. Et c'est son créateur, celui aux cheveux blonds, qui le gardait prisonnier des ombres.

Cela faisait des siècles, et ça ne finirait jamais...

Hohenheim souriait comme un bienheureux. Il tenait dans ses bras son petit Alphonse, son deuxième fils. Ou plutôt son troisième, mais Hoju était parti depuis si longtemps... L'homme réprima un frisson et regarda avec adoration le bébé jouer avec ses cheveux. Edward, son fils aîné, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour entrevoir son frère. Hohenheim se pencha en avant pour le lui montrer et se réjouit de son sourire enfantin. Puis il vit l'heure et tendit l'enfant à sa chère Trisha, qui le regarda avec compréhension.

Il sortit de la maison et se rendit dans la forêt qui jouxtait le village où il vivait depuis des années. Au cœur de l'étendue verte, cachée par les arbres se trouvait une caverne, fermée par une porte verrouillée. Son secret, sa honte était cachée à l'intérieur.

Il sortit la clé de son manteau et l'inséra dans la serrure puis poussa le panneau en prenant bien garde de le fermer derrière lui.

La chose l'attendait, enchaînée au sol de pierre, informe et monstrueuse.

Hohenheim lui lança le pain, puis les fruits qu'il avait amenés avec lui. Il ne voyait pas grand'chose, mais il perçut le bruit de reptation de son prisonnier qui s'emparait de la nourriture et la dévorait avec empressement. Une fois son repas fini, il reprit sa place habituelle. Hohenheim se retourna pour sortir, mais fut arrêté par la voix de la créature.

-Tu as l'air heureux. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-En quoi ça te concerne ? fit l'homme avec peur et dégoût.

-Je disais ça comme ça. D'habitude, quand tu viens, tu as constamment l'air écoeuré. Aujourd'hui, tu es content, je le sens.

-Comment pourrais-je l'être ?

La chose émit un petit rire.

-Tu mens très mal, Hohenheim... Tu avais déjà fait cette tête...C'était il y a combien de temps, déjà ? Il y a un an ? Deux ? Difficile à dire, vu que je passe ma vie dans cette prison, à manger des aliments qui me nourrissent à peine...

-Tu n'auras rien d'autre. Tu le sais très bien.

L'homme sortit de la caverne et retourna chez lui, le cœur plus lourd qu'à l'aller.

Les années passèrent à toute allure. Edward et Alphonse poussaient comme des champignons et s'amusaient à apprendre l'alchimie avec l'aide de leur père.

Ils étaient blonds comme les blés et possédaient les yeux du même doré caractéristique qu'Hohenheim. Ils étaient sa fierté et sa joie quotidienne.

Malgré tout, Edward avait un défaut, un seul : un défaut mortel nommé curiosité.

Depuis leur naissance et même avant, son père sortait parfois dans la forêt avec de la nourriture et revenait sans, ce qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Jamais il ne voulut leur révéler quoi que ce soit à propos de ses activités forestières. Un jour, Edward décida donc de le suivre sans se faire voir en entraînant son petit frère avec lui.

Ils filèrent Hohenheim jusque loin dans les bois et se cachèrent derrière un arbre quand il disparut dans la grotte.

-Grand frère, j'ai peur...rentrons à la maison !

-Non ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! Je ne partirai pas avant !

Il regarda Hohenheim sortir de la caverne et savoura au maximum la clarté du soleil qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Puis il soupira quand elle disparut. Il la voyait tous les jours, mais il brûlait de la sentir sur sa peau. Il repartit donc dans ses pensées, sa seule distraction. Il repensait au passé, quand il était né, la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée alors, puis son emprisonnement...

De drôles de bruits lui parvinrent et il tendit l'oreille pour les identifier. Des rires et des pleurs d'enfants. De jeunes enfants.

-Mais Ed, je veux rentrer ! Et tant pis pour le secret de papa !

Les enfants d'Hohenheim ?! Il avait eu des enfants ? Il avait osé ?

L'un d'eux s'appelait Ed, sans doute un diminutif pour Edward ou Edmond...

On frappa à la porte.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? fit une voix juvénile, certainement celle d'Ed.

-Grand frère, ne fais pas ça ! dit le plus jeune.

-Ca va, Al, on ne fait rien de mal ! Je veux juste savoir ce qui se trouve là-dedans !

La chose ne sut que faire pour attirer les enfants vers elle. Alors elle chanta.

-Ahhh ! Il y a quelqu'un ! Ed, partons !

-Je m'appelle Edward. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous m'entendez ?

La créature continua sa chanson pour intriguer le gamin qui cognait contre la roche.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous êtes un génie ou quelque chose comme ça ? continuait le garçon.

Pas de réponse, juste une lamentation.

-Allons nous-en ! Maman nous appelle ! fit le dénommé Al.

-Pfff ! Je voulais rester... Au revoir, vous, là, dans la grotte !

La chose cessa de chanter quand les pas des enfants se furent éloignés.

Il allait revenir, il le savait.

-Edward... murmura-t-il dans la pénombre.

La nuit était tombée, car plus aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers la roche. Des pas légers et hésitants se firent entendre.

-Enfin, lâcha-t-il, transporté d'une joie malsaine.

-Vous êtes là ? C'est moi, Edward !

Il laissa une minute de silence.

-Vous m'entendez ?

-Oui, je t'entends.

-Ah ! Bonsoir ! Je ne vous réveille pas ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je ne dors pas.

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Un pauvre diable qu'on a enfermé ici parce qu'on ne voulait plus le voir...

-C'est cruel ! Qui a fait ça ?

-Un homme très méchant, il y a des siècles.

-Vous êtes très vieux, alors !?

Il rit doucement. Ce gamin avait un de ces francs-parlers...

-Je peux vous aider ? Je n'ai pas la clé, mais si je peux faire quelque chose...

-Tu es gentil. Il a quelque chose que tu peux faire, en effet.

-Quoi ?!

-Chez toi, dans les affaires de ton père, il y a un pot avec des pierres rouges translucides dedans. Tu pourrais m'en amener un peu tous les jours ?

-Je...je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

« _Gagné !_ »

-Monsieur ?

-Oui ?

-Vous pouvez encore chanter ? S'il vous plait ?

-Avec joie.

L'être chanta alors un air qu'il avait créé pour le petit garçon, se disant que si celui-ci le voyait tel qu'il était, il fuirait en courant et en hurlant.

« _Tu vas payer, Hohenheim ! Et ton fils sera l'instrument de ma vengeance._ » pensa-t-il avec hargne.

Le jour suivant, Edward profita de l'absence de son père, parti pour la crypte, pour fouiller dans son bureau. Il y découvrit une jarre, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Là, un monceau de pierres écarlates l'attendait.

-Whaaaaah !

Il plongea la main dedans et en vola quelques-unes, qu'il cacha dans ses poches.

Puis il remit le pot en place et se hâta de sortir de la pièce. Quand son père fut revenu, il prétexta une promenade pour aller dans les bois. Arrivé devant la caverne, il cogna contre la pierre.

-Edward ? fit la voix.

Ed avait du mal à croire que la personne enfermée là pouvait être aussi vieille. Sa voix était jeune, envoûtante et très douce. Et chantait merveilleusement bien.

-J'ai trouvé ce que vous m'avez demandé.

-Bien, bon garçon. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu me les donnes.

-Mais, je n'ai pas la clé...

-Il y a un trou sur ta droite, dans le mur. Tu peux les faire passer par là.

-D'accord.

Le gamin s'exécuta et entendit de drôles de bruits dans la grotte.

-Vous faites quoi ?

-Je les mange.

Edward rit.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ! Personne ne peut manger des pierres !

-Tu as raison.

-Vous vous appelez comment ?

-...Je n'ai pas de nom.

-Mais...vos parents ne vous en ont pas donné un ?

-Je suis le péché d'un homme, je n'ai pas de nom parce qu'il n'a pas jugé utile de m'en donner un.

Le blondinet réfléchit.

-Hmmmm...Bon, alors, je peux vous en trouver un ?

-...Si tu veux.

-Heuuuu... Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Vous êtes le péché de quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je ne comprends pas trop...

-Quel nom as-tu trouvé ?

-Envy !

-Envy ?

-Oui, c'est un des sept péchés capitaux ! Mais c'est joli...non ?

-Si, c'est très joli...Envy. Oui, ça me plait bien.

-Ah ! C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner ! Je vais devoir partir...

-Tu reviens demain avec des pierres ?

-Oui, comptez sur moi.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

-...D'accord ! Au revoir, Envy !

-Au revoir, Edward.

Cette fois-ci, Edward avait commis une folie. Il avait volé la clé de son père pour pouvoir voir son nouvel ami.

Il ouvrit la porte, provoquant un mouvement de recul du prisonnier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? le disputa ce dernier en se cachant dans l'ombre.

-Ben...Je voulais te voir, alors j'ai pris la clé... Pourquoi tu recules ?

En disant cela, le garçon s'avança un peu dans la pénombre.

-Ne me regarde pas ! s'écria Envy. Sors !

-Quoi ?! Mais tu ne voulais pas être libre ?

Envy comprit qu'il avait fait peur au gamin et sa voix se radoucit.

-Je veux dire...Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Et ce n'est pas vraiment cette porte, le problème, ce sont ces chaînes.

-Je peux les détruire, je suis apprenti alchimiste !

-Non...Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Vois-tu, mon corps est dans un sale état. Il faut que je reprenne des forces avant de sortir, sinon, je risque de mourir...

-Ah... Dis Envy ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai une question. Pourquoi mon père ne t'aide pas ? Il est gentil, mon papa !

-Ton père est gentil, oui, mais il a peur de moi. Il a peur que me retourne contre lui si je sors. Il me nourrit, mais il ne peut pas me libérer.

-Mais tu ne nous ferais aucun mal, pas vrai ?

-Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, petit.

-Ah, tant mieux ! Dis, Envy ?

-Oui ?

-Quand tu sortiras, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Hmmm... D'abord te serrer dans mes bras, car tu es le plus gentil petit garçon que je connaisse. Ensuite, je pourrais rester avec toi pour toujours et te chanter autant de chansons que tu voudras ! Ça te plairait ?

-Oh, oui ! Vivement que tu sortes ! Je pourrais te présenter à mon petit frère, Alphonse ! Et à ma mère !

-J'ai hâte de les rencontrer. Tu as les pierres ?

-Oui ! Les voilà. Je les mets où ?

-Jette-les devant toi.

Edward s'exécuta et lança les gemmes dans l'ombre. Il entendit de nouveau les drôles de bruits.

-Bizarre...

Ils discutèrent encore, chaque jour qui passait pendant deux semaines. Durant cette période, Edward n'osa plus ouvrir la porte te son père ne se rendit jamais compte de ce qu'il faisait.

-Demain, apporte la clé avec toi, demanda un jour Envy.

-Plus de pierres ?

-Plus de pierres.

-Tu...tu vas sortir demain ? Je pourrai te voir ?

-Oui ! Dès demain, nous serons ensemble !

-Mais...tu ne feras pas peur à mon papa, hein ?!

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Ouais ! Envy va sortireuh ! chantonna le gamin.

-Fais tout de même attention que ton papa ne te voie pas prendre la clé, sinon il se fâchera et nous ne pourrons plus jamais nous parler !

-D'accord ! À demain !

-Oui, à demain.

Envy resta songeur après le départ du gamin. Deux semaines auparavant, il avait l'intention de tuer Edward dès sa libération. Maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de ses plans. Et s'il le laissait en vie, histoire de s'amuser un peu ? Tuer Hohenheim lui suffirait amplement...non ?

Le matin suivant, Edward se leva aux aurores tellement il était excité. Il se faufila dans la chambre de ses parents, qui dormaient toujours, et enleva avec précautions le collier du cou de son père. La clé argentée luit faiblement dans la lueur matinale qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre, mais il l'enferma dans sa main et sortit sans faire de bruit. Ou du moins il crut ne pas avoir fait de bruit, car son père s'éveilla dès son départ de la maison et se frotta les yeux en se demandant ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il tâtonna autour de son cou et sentit son sang se glacer. La clé n'était plus là. Qui avait bien pu... ?

Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et une veste sur son pyjama et quitta sa chambre. Il vérifia celle des enfants et s'aperçut avec effarement que son aîné, Edward, avait lui aussi disparu.

-Ed, qu'as-tu fait ? se lamenta-t-il.

Il se précipita hors de la maison et se dirigea droit vers la forêt sans ralentir une seule fois.

De son côté, Edward courait vers la caverne, le cœur empli de joie. Il marqua cependant un arrêt, car il lui semblait entendre des pas qui le suivaient. Terrifié, il repartit en vitesse, sûr que son ami pourrait le protéger contre son poursuivant.

-Envy ! s'écria-t-il en touchant au but de sa course.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la voix désincarnée.

-Je crois que quelqu'un m'a suivi !

-Dans ce cas, ouvre vite la porte, je te protègerai ! fit Envy d'une voix pressante.

Edward enfonça la clé dans la serrure et fit un tour. Plus qu'un et son ami serait libre...

-Edward ! s'écria Hohenheim en voyant son fils. Ne fais pas ça !

Edward se retourna et fixa son père avec incompréhension, la main toujours posée sur la clé.

-Papa ?

-Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Ce qu'il y a là dedans, c'est... s'il sort, il te tuera !

-Quoi ?! hoqueta le blondinet.

-C'est faux ! Je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal, Edward ! fit Envy d'une voix convaincante. Il ment parce qu'il a peur !

-C'est vrai, papa ?

-J'ai peur, oui, mais pas pour moi ! S'il sort de là, c'est une catastrophe ! Il n'est pas humain, Edward, il n'est l'ami de personne.

-Mais qui est-ce alors ?

-Un Homonculus ! Un humain créé par un humain. Il ne ressent rien pour personne et n'a pas d'âme... Il ne ressemble à rien, il est monstrueux...

-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'ai été créé ainsi, Edward ! plaida Envy. Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! On m'a obligé à naître et à vivre ainsi, et puis quand on s'est rendu compte que je n'étais pas humain, on m'a enfermé ici, comme un monstre ! Et devine qui m'a créé, qui m'a enfermé... ?

-Qui ?

-Ton père ! Le bon, le gentil Hohenheim ! Lui non plus n'est pas normal, il a plus de quatre cents ans ! C'est lui qu'on devrait enfermer ! cracha Envy avec fureur.

-C'est...c'est vrai, papa ?

Edward se tourna vers son père. Il avait le visage fermé et tourné vers le sol.

-J'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt, à toi et à ton frère... je suis désolé, Ed.

Edward, les yeux écarquillés, ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa main tremblait, et il craignait de prendre une mauvaise décision. Soit il écoutait son père, et un innocent serait peut-être enfermé à vie dans une caverne sombre et froide. Soit il croyait Envy, et celui-ci pouvait se révéler dangereux et faire du mal à sa famille. Ou alors il avait dit la vérité et ne s'en prendrait à personne. Qui croire ? Envy ou Hohenheim ?

-Edward, dit Hohenheim, suppliant. Ne fais pas ça.

-Edward, souffla Envy, tentateur. Tu sais que je ne te veux aucun mal...

Il resta un moment sans bouger, ses doigts poisseux de transpiration.

Soudain, une chose froide s'enroula autour de son poignet, celui qui tenait la clé.

Il poussa un cri et tenta en vain de se dégager.

-Si tu ne peux pas choisir, je le fais pour toi, fit la voix d'Envy.

La chose était en fait un long tentacule se terminant par une forme de main et en regardant vers le sol, Ed s'aperçut qu'il provenait de dessous la porte.

Il ne put empêcher le pseudopode de prendre le contrôle de ses doigts et les vit, impuissant, tourner la clé dans la serrure.

-Ed ! hurla Hohenheim quand la main le lâcha enfin. Recule !

Le gamin bondit en arrière et se cacha derrière son père, qui le protégea de ses bras en croix.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et on entendit le bruit que fait un métal qui se tord, celui de chaînes que l'on casse... Le silence revint, suivi d'un rire juvénile, dément et d'un bruit d'objet lourd que l'on traîne au sol.

Une main griffue et écailleuse se posa sur le panneau, qui gémit sous la force déployée par son ex-prisonnier. Edward recula de plus belle, tétanisé de peur.

Un flash blanc occulta la lumière du soleil, puis la main se couvrit d'une peau blanche, translucide, les doigts devinrent longs et arachnéens. Et le reste du corps d'Envy apparut sous leurs yeux. On voyait qu'il s'était donné du mal pour paraître le plus séduisant possible : des iris mauve foncé, un visage jeune et malicieux, un torse musclé comme il faut, moulé dans un top noir, un ventre ferme et plat, un fessier à damner un saint, à peine dissimulé par un short couleur de nuit, des cuisses fermes, dont une ornée d'un tatouage rouge sang, de longues jambes fuselées, mais dont les courbes apparentes laissaient deviner les muscles puissants qui jouaient sous la peau satinée, pâle comme le marbre, des orteils nus surmontés de guêtres... Le plus étonnant dans sa personne était ses longs cheveux, noirs comme le charbon, mais créant pourtant de doux reflets de jade sous les rayons solaires.

Il était...à couper le souffle.

-Enfin libre ! s'exclama-t-il en riant et en offrant son visage à la brise matinale. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, petit idiot, dit-il à Edward qui glapit en s'accrochant à la veste de son père.

-Je te défends de t'approcher de mon fils, Homonculus ! scanda Hohenheim.

-Ton fils ? N'est-ce pas lui qui t'a trahi ? ricana la créature en montrant l'enfant du doigt. Cet adorable gamin qui a obéit au moindre de mes ordres et m'a procuré cette puissance, ce pouvoir ? Comme si j'allais lui faire du mal ! Non. Celui que je veux tuer, c'est toi, Hohenheim. Tu vas payer pour ces siècles d'emprisonnement ! Je vais t'arracher ton fils, tuer ta femme et ton cadet devant tes yeux et te massacrer de la façon la plus lente possible. En fin de compte, Edward s'en tirera mieux que toi, en restant avec moi.

-Envy ! Ne fais pas ça ! le supplia Edward.

L'Homonculus posa sur lui un regard ennuyé.

-Comment l'as-tu appelé ? s'étonna Hohenheim.

-Envy ! C'est le nom que ton enfant chéri m'a donné. Tu vois, ça fait deux semaines qu'on se connaît et il m'a apporté plus que toi en quatre siècles un nom, des pierres rouges... ironisa Envy. Bien, et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Edward, viens par ici.

-Ed, cours jusqu'à la maison quand je te le dirai, lui souffla très vite son père à l'oreille pour ne pas qu'Envy l'entende. Là, tu emmèneras Alphonse et Maman au sous-sol, dans mon atelier. Sous le tapis, il y a un cercle de transmutation. Placez-vous au centre et activez-le. Il ne pourra rien vous faire tant que vous y serez.

-D'accord... Et toi ?

-Je me débrouillerai.

-C'est fini, vos messes basses ? Ed, viens ! s'énerva Envy tout en tendant une main vers sa cible.

-Je suis désolé, Envy, mais je ne t'obéirai plus, déclara Edward avec fermeté.

L'Homonculus plissa les yeux et s'approcha d'eux sans se presser, convaincu de son pouvoir.

-MAINTENANT ! Cours ! s'écria Hohenheim.

L'androgyne n'eut pas le temps de rattraper l'enfant, car son ennemi de toujours s'interposa et fit face à sa création, prêt à se battre.

-Mais c'est pas toi que je veux, geignit Envy.

-Justement ! Tu devras me passer sur le corps !

-Avec plaisir !

Edward courait aussi vite que le vent. Bientôt, la colline sur laquelle se trouvait sa maison apparut entre les arbres. La cheminée fumait, ce qui indiquait que sa mère et son frère étaient debout et préparaient le petit déjeuner. Son côté le brûlait et il avait mal aux mollets. Il espérait que son père s'en tire face à l'Homonculus, mais en même temps, il se sentait triste de perdre Envy aussi vite. L'un d'entre eux allait mourir, et qui que soit le perdant, il serait horriblement malheureux.

-Tout ça à cause de ma foutue curiosité ! grommela-t-il.

-Edward ! l'appela une voix qu'il connaissait bien, une voix qui venait de derrière.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Son père était vivant et se précipitait vers lui.

-Papa ? Tu as gagné ?

-Hé oui ! Ce sale Homonculus ne nous ennuiera plus !

Edward commença à marcher vers lui. Puis marqua un arrêt.

-Tu n'es pas mon père.

-Qu...Quoi ?!

-Mon père ne parle pas comme ça. En plus, il est impossible qu'il ait réussi à me rattraper aussi vite. Tu es Envy.

L'autre le regarda, l'air un peu perdu. Puis il esquissa un sourire. Un flash l'entoura, et lorsqu'il se dissipa, Envy se tenait à sa place.

-Tu apprends vite, petit !

Il semblait accepter facilement d'avoir été démasqué. Il s'approcha doucement du blondinet, qui luttait pour ne pas se sauver.

-N'avance pas !

Envy leva les mains pour le calmer et...

...lui sauta dessus pour le plaquer au sol, écrasé en dessous de lui.

Edward se débattit, mais l'autre était trop lourd et trop fort pour lui.

-Cesse de bouger, tu m'énerves ! Je ne te ferai aucun mal, je te l'ai dit, non ?! Je veux juste que tu te calmes et que tu te laisses faire bien sagement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Envy ? gémit le garçon, les larmes aux yeux parce qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Pris au dépourvu, son agresseur réfléchit à la question.

-...Je veux que tu vives, c'est tout.

Saisi, Ed arrêta de remuer.

-Qu...Quoi ?

-Je veux juste que tu restes avec moi, pour toujours si possible. Je voudrais tenir ma promesse et chanter ta chanson, encore et encore...

-C'est vrai ? Et ma famille ?

-Je la laisserai tranquille.

-Et mon père ?

-Grmmm...J'imagine que je le laisserai en vie...

-Où est-il ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, sans doute dans la forêt, légèrement blessé. Je voulais te retrouver au plus vite.

-Bon, si tu veux que je vive, ôte-toi de là, ou je vais vraiment mourir !

Envy fit la grimace et se releva en entraînant son ami avec lui. Il l'épousseta soigneusement et le recoiffa.

-Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? Tu m'as déjà trompé une fois, tu peux très bien recommencer !

-Je jure sur ma vie que je ne te ferai pas de mal, dit solennellement l'Homonculus. Sinon, je t'aurais déjà transformé en paillasson, tu ne penses pas ?

-Pour quelle raison veux-tu que je reste avec toi ? Tu ne m'as pas semblé très amical, tout à l'heure !

-C'était du bluff. Je t'aime bien, en fait.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer ! Tu te sers de moi, tu m'écrabouilles comme une crêpe !

-Désolé, mais c'était le seul espoir qui me restait. Tu m'aurais écouté, si je t'avais dit que j'étais un monstre ? Encore heureux que tu ne m'ais pas vu sans les pierres rouges ! Tu aurais fait dans ton pantalon !

-Mouais, c'est vrai... Bon, si j'accepte de partir avec toi, tu permets que j'aille dire au revoir à ma famille ?

-Je t'en prie.

Il emboîta le pas à Edward vers la maison blanche en haut de la colline.

-Tu restes là ? demanda Ed quand ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte.

-...Si tu veux.

Envy attendit patiemment sur la pierre, croyant à peine à sa chance. Il vivait seul pendant des siècles, enfermé, et là il était libre et allait avoir un gamin rien que pour lui ! Sacré changement !

Cinq minutes se changèrent en un quart d'heure, puis en vingt minutes...Envy perdit patience et entra dans la maison, persuadé que le petit l'avait dupé. Il fouilla tout le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage mais ne trouva personne. Alors il se dirigea vers la cave, dans le laboratoire d'Hohenheim. Là, un drôle de spectacle l'attendait.

Son petit Ed était là, assis par terre avec sa mère et son frère dans un cercle de transmutation lumineux et formé bizarrement. Rien ne se produisit, à part l'apparition de la peur dans les yeux des trois personnes et de la colère dans ceux d'Envy.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fiches, gamin ?! Tu étais censé dire au revoir, pas jouer au petit alchimiste !

Il posa un pied dans le cercle pour aller le chercher et le traîner avec lui par la peau du dos s'il le fallait.

Et il hurla de douleur et tomba en avant, droit sur le dessin qui luit sauvagement, comme en réponse à sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?! balbutia-t-il. Tu m'as trahi ! Sale petit... !

Il ne put rien ajouter, coupé en deux par une vague de douleur insoutenable. Qu'avait encore inventé Hohenheim ? Car ce piège sentait Hohenheim à plein nez.

Il eut un haut-le-corps et vomit des pierres rouges, ces précieuses pierres qu'il avait enfin obtenues après quatre siècles d'abstinence !

Il ressentit une colère intense face aux regards horrifiés de la petite famille qu'il tentait désespérément d'atteindre de son bras tendu.

-Ne me regardez pas ! hurla-t-il.

Il continua de gémir au fur et à mesure que ses pierres de vie quittaient son corps. Bientôt, il ne lui en resta presque plus.

Edward commençait à regretter son geste en voyant Envy tendre le bras vers lui en l'appelant à l'aide. Il stoppa l'action du cercle et s'approcha d'Envy malgré les recommandations de sa mère. Le corps de son ancien ami rétrécit jusqu'à ressembler à un minuscule lézard qui peinait à respirer et se tortillait faiblement dans la poussière. Il le ramassa précautionneusement.

Le lézard, croyant sa dernière heure arrivée, sursauta en sentant des larmes chaudes atterrir sur lui. Edward pleurait ?

C'est à cet instant qu'Hohenheim déboucha dans la pièce à bout de souffle en tenant sa jambe blessée.

-Papa !

-Ed, que... ? Tu as finalement eu le temps d'utiliser mon cercle ? Ouf... J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'il vous avait tués tous les trois !

Finalement, Hohenheim n'eut pas le coeur d'achever Envy qu'il déposa à terre, dans le jardin, libre de tout mouvement, mais trop faible pour bouger.

-Il sera sans doute mort d'ici demain...

Il avait vraiment l'air navré pour l'Homonculus. Il expliqua à sa famille toute l'histoire.

Dans sa jeunesse, il avait rencontré une certaine Dante, qui l'avait poussé à créer la pierre philosophale. Grâce à elle, ils étaient devenus immortels et avaient eu un enfant, Hoju. Ce dernier avait succombé à un empoisonnement au mercure et Hohenheim, fou de douleur, avait voulu le ramener à la vie, mais il échoua et créa Envy à la place. Devant le monstre qu'il avait engendré, il ne put supporter de le lâcher dans la nature et l'enferma dans une grotte. Il quitta Dante et vécut dans une maison près de l'Homonculus pendant environ quatre cents ans. Il avait ensuite donné quelques pierres à la créature pour qu'elle ne meure pas, puis ne lui donna plus que de la nourriture normale. Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Trisha, sa femme.

Il s'excusa ensuite auprès de sa famille pour leur avoir fait courir tant de risques. Ed s'excusa d'avoir volé les affaires de son père et jura de ne plus recommencer et de ne plus être curieux. Et tout se termina bien.

Forme oubliée à l'arrière de la maison, Envy tentait de se remettre debout, en vain. Le petit l'avait bien eu... Il se sentait déjà mourir... Une ombre le surplomba soudain, une ombre de femme d'âge mûr. Elle lui donna quelque chose.

Une pierre rouge.

Il mordit dedans avec reconnaissance et accepta les autres, car la femme en avait un panier entier.

-Mange, mon petit. Je m'appelle Dante.

L'Homonculus avala avec difficulté et murmura un nom, un seul. Celui de la vengeance, celui qu'il n'oublierait jamais, celui du seul être humain qu'il ait jamais aimé...

-Edward...

FIN.


End file.
